


Misfit Kids

by craftyApocalypse



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyApocalypse/pseuds/craftyApocalypse
Summary: The seven's big debut gets crashed by these 3 messy looking kids and who the hell does Klaus keep yapping about





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first public stories and the first one that won't be a one shots

~~Jason~~ \- I don't know how this is happening shit-shit-shit- why is this happening, why is it the only time I go out to a club that, oh of course it has to be shot up. Oh no- Oh no- Oh fuck why is this happening why is everything ringing why can't I focus damn fuck shit they're coming to the corner I'll just close my eyes and try not to breath- no-no I have to know oh shit is that what a gun looks like---

**Died 12:00am**

~~Ashley~~ \- Oh shit I shouldn't have said that, why did I think it was a good Idea to try to boss around a mob boss. Oh-shit I think I heard them in kitchen, gotta keep quiet oh no they're coming closer Gotta keep quiet why is he knocking on the wall what is he saying "Iknowyou'rehere"- damn what the hell is he saying he's right by the door "I know your here” wait- what---

**Died 12:00am**

~~Lucas~~ \- I'm glad that the seal is gonna survive, but I'm just a handler why do I have to stay for the night shift. "clang-Clang-clang" now where the hell is that coming from. I think it's over there huh it stopped just a little farther and I'll just see what It was then go home. Well huh I didn't think metal bars could bend like that---

**Died 12:00am**

~~Sarah~~ \- I hope the flight isn't too much longer the air pressure is giving me such a headache but it'll be worth it to see my friends again oh man I've been in england too long. what's the guy on the intercom saying and why is it so loud- what about too much turbulence- oh damn that is some turbulence why is the emergency stuff dropping oh damn that's not the only thing dropping-oh damn- shit- fuck- motherfucking- bitch tits---

**Died 12:00am**


	2. Power discovery

The day 43 women gave birth without being pregnant earlier that day we can see our for dead friend awaken confused and trapped in younger forms. Two unable to even understand those around them the other two just somewhere new. We start with what was once Jason but now is Oskar Wisniewski born in Lublin, poland; unable to understand he’ll have to lie and wait till he can understand those around him. Then we can view the remains of Ashley in new born Klara Muller in Munich germany, she’s furiously clinging to what she used to be her fear clinging just as furiously. On the coasts of northern Ireland we see a women give birth to who is later named Quinn Byrne with the memories of being a man named Lucas. In Montreal, Canada a little baby girl named Charlotte Macdonald cries for not having just been born but from still feeling the adrenaline and fear of her last life; of dying as Sarah.

~Timeskip~

Oskar- I turned four last fall it's summer now and this language is still so hard to learn, but I also can’t seem to make these vocal cords form english or recognize it when I try to read it. I’m just glad my mom is nice though I keep having these moments that feel like everything is just drifting away and she looks so scared when those moments happen I wonder what it looks like to her. _“Oskar you need to come with mommy now we need to get groceries”_ I hear her voice in the living room and walk towards her _“Yes mama”_ she gently takes my hand as we walk out of the house and down the street. As we pick out fruits and vegetables from the local outdoor stalls I hear a voice near us _“Hey pretty lady, how about you come home with me?”_ I turn around and see this dude with a beer gut grabbing my moms arm _“hey let go”_ I say walking up trying to wave him away from her but I'm four what the fuck am I gonna do _“what are you gonna do about it you lil punk”_ he says that kneeling down getting in my face for some reason i feel that feeling again like I'm disappearing and being pulled apart I see a green colored smoke all around us I imagine it flying into his face and as soon I think that it happens and he's on the floor screaming. My mom tears me off the ground and starts running for home _“my sweet little boy no one's gonna take you away from me”_ I hear her whisper this as she runs. As we get home she throws me inside and starts packing _“I'm sorry mama” “you have nothing to be sorry for darling we just have to go away now”_ she still packing though she seems to only be packing clothes and expensive items. She seems to have packed two suitcases and is now going for the computer she seems to be doing something, but I'm too damn short to see what it is.

Klara- even though it took me a while to understand the people here when I finally learnt how to speak the language people would and will do whatever I say though it feels weird. Like I’m pushing a hand through jello though sometime they don't and it'll feel like punching a wall. Lately though I've been wanting to go somewhere I'll actually understand what people are saying. Though whenever I mention it to my parents it's like talking and trying to push a wall. Though lately they've been talking about having a dinner party with their friends maybe after they drink they'll be more malleable. So I get dressed in the gaudy little dress my mom set out and just hope she and dad will finally give in after dinner. I watch as my parents friends come in **“Oh my klara aren't you getting big”** I see this brown haired woman kneel down before picking me up I giggle and attempt to look happy when in all honesty I want to throttle the person for touching me. When she finally puts me down I pat my dress to make it neat cause if I'm gonna be forced to wear a dress it's at least gonna look nice. **“Thank you Auntie sue”** I say looking up at her with an obvious forced smile I mean this fucking bitch keeps hitting on my dad. The evening continued with people picking me up, saying how big I was getting, and saying how cute I am every time I tried to participate in conversation; Fuckin assholes the whole lot of them. By the time dinner was done and all the people left I was pissed, but before I go on a rampage I have to ask mom and dad about Canada, **“ mom, dad America now”** I feel all my anger and all my will pour into these simple words as I see them go limp and move around seemingly packing. They had blank eyes unaware of what they are doing.

Quinn- I hear mom rustling downstairs “quinn come down we’re going to the park you lil scamp” I immediately perk up from where I’m sitting “ok mum” I rush down the stairs in hopes of getting outside sooner. It’s weird having all the memories of someone else, but my life's pretty nice even if I do keep sorta blacking out. “Ok ya lil scamp we’re to be on our best behavior, ok?” “ok mum” I say quickly trying to just go outside quicker, but my excitement makes me fidget and I seem unable to keep my hands or legs still as I shift from one foot to another. “Ok now stay close to mummy ok” as she says this all I can seem to do is nod. She gently takes my hand and leads me outside before turning to lock the door. As soon as we get to the park I go off running chasing birds and climbing trees. Though as my mom sits down to watch I start to feel a burning sensation but I just keep trying to catch these birds. That is until it gets too much and I watch my mom start to run over yelling “QUINN” but I just seem to kneel and all I know is I’m shrinking and am feel like I’m burning from the inside out. I see my mom look terrified for a few seconds before picking me and my clothes up… wait my clothes when did I take the off? As I go to ask my mom all that comes out is a “yip” what’s going on. I try to look at myself and all I see is brown fur and dog body. What happened to me I feel as a whine comes out of my throat I want to cry, I want to scream ,but I seem unable. “It’ll be ok quinny mummy will keep you safe mom begins to carry me home though not through the public streets we took before but through back alleys that I didn’t even know existed.

Charlotte- Recently I’ve discovered a thing I can do and it’s fuckin cool. I can make these little tubes going anywhere and everywhere. Well everywhere I’ve already been, but still it’s pretty cool. Apparently though I’m gonna get a lot more places to because lately mom has been talking about moving to Tennessee because of a job offer there at a University campus there. Though it’s fuckin weird referring to her as mom I mean I still remember my last one after all. It’s also weird to reply to a different name though I guess it is my name now. I wonder how my old friends are doing I wonder if I’m the only one who came here, and though I am gonna miss it here I do miss america and It’s shitty shitty ways. Plus I can always come back I have been here before and a few other places around so if I ever feel the need to come back I can just open one of the portals and come by for a bit as long as I’m home before dinner.


End file.
